


Daughter of Hell

by Lyndsayluhu



Series: Ms. Smoak and Crossovers [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndsayluhu/pseuds/Lyndsayluhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Well, apart from her mother. But the moment she was born he was completely in love. He had kissed Donna and told her he would do everything he could to keep her safe. And so he did. </p><p>AU Arrow/Supernatural</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 18th Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my AU Arrow/Supernatural crossover. I had this idea swimming in my head for a couple weeks, and thought i would start writing it. I have no idea how many chapters I will Write, but I will continue until there is a natural ending.

It had been years since she had seen the Winchester brothers. When she was growing up she was always too young to be around when they came to visit. Felicity knew she wasn’t related to them, just heard ramblings about how her father had known John Winchester. Her mother always kept her away from them when they would stop by the apartment in Las Vegas after her father had left them when she was 2. She never knew why.

 

Felicity was away at MIT when midnight struck on her birthday and her phone rang. She had been up studying, and it was pretty normal for her to be up that late. She looked at the caller ID and it said 666. She didn’t think anything of it, it was probably one of her friends playing a joke on her. They probably hacked into her phone and reprogrammed a number. She let it go to voicemail.

 

The caller left no voicemail.

 

Felicity had a clock in her room that would chime every hour. She always liked having it there to remind her if she was studying to take a break every 3rd chime.

 

1 am:

It was time for her to either take a break or call it a night when the chime went off on the clock. She had a final coming up and needed to study hard. She was always smart but she needed to be the best. Just as the last chime of the hour went, her phone rang again.

 

666

 

What the hell she thought. She had already checked all of her contacts and no ones name had been changed. She had even tried to type 666 to see what came up, but nothing. She let the phone ring, and it went to voicemail.

 

No message was left.

 

2 am:

She was just starting to fall asleep when her clock chimed and her phone rang.

 

666

 

Ok, now she was getting really pissed. She decided this time to press ignore and send them straight to voicemail.

 

Again no message was left.

 

She started feeling really uneasy. She didn’t feel like she would be able to sleep so she turned her TV on and some movie about vampires was on. She was too tired to pay attention to it. And drifted off to sleep.

 

3 am:

 

Her phone rang. She knew who it was. She decided to pick it up this time and have a few choice words with whomever was on the other line.

 

“you know I am trying to sleep. So why don’t you just leave me alone and call at normal times of the day like a normal human being”

 

The voice on the other end laughed. She heard what sounded like a British accent.

 

“Oh my dear, is that anyway to talk to your dad?” the British man said

 

“What? My dad? I know my dad didn’t have an accent so why don’t you just leave me alone”

 

“But Felicity, its your birthday. Your 18th birthday. I’ve been trying you all night. Why haven’t you been picking up?”

 

“because the number comes up as 666. So ya, who ever you are, just leave me alone”

 

She hung up.

 

11am:

 

Felicity had to shut her phone off around 5 am when the calls kept coming. She was scared to turn it back on. Why was someone doing this to her? Why were they trying to scare her like this? She walked over to her dresser where her jewellery box was and pulled out an old card her mother had given her when she went away to college.

 

It was a plain card. There was only 1 sentence and a phone number on it.

 

FOR EMERGENCIES ONLY

555-2648

 

She grabbed her phone and turned it on. She wasn’t sure who’s number this was, or if it still even worked. Her mother had told her that the number was given to her by John Winchester, but she never had needed to use it. As her phone turned on she was relieved to see that there were no voicemails. She dialed the number and waited.

 

.               .               .

 

Dean always thought it was weird how every 3 months they would drive to Las Vegas and visit a woman named Donna. John never told his sons why they were going or who they were. All he knew was that she was a single mother and John felt it was his duty to see Donna and her 2 year old daughter. Most times he would take Dean and Sam with him.

 

Dean always went with his father. Donna, didn’t particularly like having them around, but yet always let them in her apartment. But she would always hide away her daughter. Tell her not to come out of her room until they were gone. Or to go play at the park in the apartment complex until she saw the car pull away. Felicity always did what she was told.

 

When she had turned 16 she had been accepted into MIT on a full scholarship. He was happy for the girl. Even though he never met her he always felt he needed to protect her, or help her in anyway he could. He started visiting Donna after his father disappeared. Somehow she felt more comfortable with Dean as he got older. He was 10 years older than her daughter, and Donna had always stated that she wanted Felicity far away from his life as possible.

 

But now on what is her 18th birthday, he couldn’t get her out of his head. He was never told why she was special to his father. He had thought maybe that Felicity was Johns kid. But they both said she wasn’t. but John knew who her father was and that the man was scum, he was a piece of shit on the bottom of someone’s shoe.

 

Dean had woken up from a long night with Sammy fighting off a ghost in an abandoned mine. The Spector was killing couples who ventured to far into the mine at night. They hadn’t gotten back to their shitty hotel room till 3 that morning.

 

Sam was already awake doing research and Dean had just woken up. He looked at the clock.

 

“Sammy, its 11. Why didn’t you wake me up?”

 

Just before Sam could answer a phone rang.

 

They both checked their phones, and realized it was coming from a phone that had not been used in a very long time. They looked at each other. Their fathers phone was ringing. Dean stood up and walked over to where it was and picked it up

 

“Who is this?”

 

_“Um, who is this? I was given this number by my mother and given strict instructions to only call this number in case of an emergency”_

 

“Ok. lets start over. Who is this?”

 

_“My name is Felicity Smoak. Someone kept calling me last night and the number kept coming up six six six. It really freaked me out. And then I finally answered at 3 this morning. And some dude was saying happy birthday and that he was my dad”_

 

Dean grabbed a piece of paper. He began writing notes about his conversation. Then he realized something.

 

“Felicity Smoak. As in Donna Smoak? From Las Vegas?”

 

_“Um ya”_ she sounded nervous to Dean. He put it on speaker for Sam to listen.

 

“Hi Felicity. I don’t know if you remember, but my dad John used to come and visit your mom”

 

_“Oh my god. Are you Dean or Sam?”_

 

“were both here actually. So is there anything else that happened with these phone calls? Are you sure it wasn’t just someone playing a prank on you?” they both knew it wasn’t. the number was a very specific number. They just didn’t want to scare the poor girl. “So wait, you said it was your birthday. How old are you now?”

 

_“Um, 18. Why?”_

 

“Oh, just wondering. Never actually met you so I couldn’t remember how old you were when we first started coming to see your mom” it was a lie. At the same time he was talking, he was writing on a notepad for Sam to read.

18TH BIRTHDAY. 666 CALLING HER. DAD WALKED OUT. TRAP? DEMON? HAUNTED?

 

“Hey Felicity, this is Sam. Where are you?”

 

_“I’m at school. MIT in Cambridge. Why?”_

 

“Good, today is your lucky day. That’s where we are too. Can we meet and talk about this in person?”

 

_“Sure, but how are you going to help me? Are you private investigators or something?”_

 

“Ya, something like that. Meet at Jitters café around the corner from your school in 1 hour and we can discuss this more”

 

_“ok. thank you. Ill be there. Bye”_

 

“Bye Felicity” they both said together.

 

The brothers had nervous looking faces. Why would the devil be calling her? Was it some kind of deal her mother made? Maybe her deadbeat dad? Its been 16 years since they had started going to see her mother. So maybe it was like a 16 year deal.

 

.               .               .

FELICITY POV

An hour later Sam and Dean were pulling up to the café they told her to meet them at. She had texted them what colour jacket she was going to be wearing so they knew it was her. But when she saw the 67’ black Chevy Impala she knew it was them.

 

She had grabbed a booth in the back and had ordered herself a latte and 2 black coffees for the brothers. She was asking for a favor so the least she could do was buy them coffee, and maybe a snack if they wanted.

 

The tall one was the first to walk through the door. He had brown hair that was chin length and had cheeks that looked like they were chiselled out of stone. She gave a small wave to him to let him know where she was. But her eyes darted quickly back to the door.

 

He was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. He was tall, yet shorter than his brother. His hair was cropped short and was dirty blond. He looked up to see where his brother was walking towards when she saw his eyes. He glanced over to her, and she felt like her heart stopped.

 

The brothers walked up and Sam introduced himself first and shook her hand. She stood up and put her hand out for Dean.

 

“Dean, its nice to finally meet you, I’m Felicity”

 

.               .               .

DEAN POV

Sam and Dean were almost at the café when he started getting butterflies. Well that was new. He never got butterflies when meeting people for a job. He turned into the parking lot when Sam mentioned he saw a girl sitting in the back of the café wearing a pink jacket.

 

They parked the car, and started walking in. Sam walked in first and Dean was right behind him. As soon as he walked through the door he looked up to where Sam was walking to and he felt like he couldn’t breath.

 

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her hair was blonde, and pulled into a pony tail. She had dark rimmed glasses and bright pink lips. He walked up to the table and noticed she had already gotten them coffee. Oh, he was in trouble. He was supposed to be helping this girl. Not falling for her. Not to mention she was 18. He was 10 years older than her. He noticed she had spoken to him and was holding out her hand, but he didn’t hear a word she said. But he stretched his hand out and took it in his.

 

Her hand was so small compared to his. And they were soft. He quickly let go, and told her it was nice to meet her. And sat down.

 

.               .               .

 

The entire meeting went smoothly and there really wasn’t any more information they could get from her. They knew exactly what they were dealing with, but didn’t want to share it with her. She was too precious to have her life thrown upside down. They walked back to the car and got in.

 

“Sammy. I need you to meet with her in the future without me. No questions. Got it?”

 

“Ya, sure. Whatever”

 

Dean pulled out the parking lot, glancing back to see the beautiful Felicity walking out and down the street.

 

3 Years passed. Sam had gotten extremely close to Felicity. He had helped her move to Starling City when she got a job at Queen Consolidated. He had even stayed for a month after just to make sure she was ok. They were best friends. They acted like brother and sister. Sam would always visit her when they were working on a case nearby. Or even in the next state over.

 

But Dean would never go see her. He had felt a strong connection to her the moment he finally met her. But he needed to keep himself distant from her. He never told Sam why. And most times he would have to hear Sam complain about it. But he never told his brother what he had felt that day in the coffee shop.

 

On the night of Felicity’s 21st birthday Sam had surprised her to take her out to dinner. But when he got to her house there were 4 people already there. He nocked on the door and a large man answered. Before said large man could ask what he wanted, Felicity, already half drunk came running to the door.

 

“SHAMMY, YOU MADE IT! MY BROTHA!” and jumped into his arms

 

He noticed that one of the men felt uncomfortable about what she was doing, but the other 3 seemed to enjoy it.

 

“Hey Lis, I see you got the party started. I thought id surprise you”

 

“YESH, IM HAVING SO MUCH FUN! IM SO GLAD YOU CAME! WHY DIDN’T DEAN COME? I MISS HIM. HE IS SO HOT!”

 

Whoa, that was new he thought. He had never heard her say anything about Dean like that before. But he was pulled out of his thought by more screaming in his ear.

 

“COME COME, MEET MY FRIENDS. EVERYONE THIS IS SAMMY, SAMMY THIS IS OLIVER, DIGG, SARA, AND ROY! YAY BEST BIRFDAY EVA!

 

Just then her phone rang. She was still in Sam’s arms and when she glanced at her phone he saw the look of fear. He looked down at the caller ID.

 

666

 


	2. Crowley

He had to leave. He couldn’t stay with them, with the 2 people he actually cared about. The two people who made him keep going. He needed to leave his precious Donna and his beautiful Felicity. There was no way he was going to be able to keep them safe if he was with them.

 

Crowley was the King of Hell, and that brought on enemies. Specifically, a nasty bugger named Lucifer. For hundreds of years Lucifer tried to do everything in his power to take the throne for himself. He had tried killing his father before Crowley was able to claim the throne. His father was successful in banishing Lucifer to purgatory where he was kept in a cell for hundreds of years.

 

Donna and Felicity were the loves of his life. He had been married when he was very young to a nice Scottish woman and had a son. But he had never loved them like his 2 favorite women. He learned soon after that he became an immortal. He also became the new King of Hell.

 

He left his wife and son for a life of greed and torture as he accepted the throne from his father, who previous to him, was the King of Hell. In fact, every child the King would have would be given the option of taking over the throne on their 21st birthday. On their 18th birthday, if they did not know who their father was, they would be told, and groomed.

 

Crowley had left his son, only to come to find he had been murdered, along with his mother, while they slept in their beds. It made him furious and he sent demons after them to torture them. He had felt proud of his actions, but vowed to never have another child.

 

That was until almost 350 years later, he met Donna Smoak.

 

Crowley decided to take a small Vacation to Las Vegas. He was going to drink, gamble and make deals. He was excited for the trip; he hadn’t made deals in almost 100 years. So this weekend was his treat to himself.

 

He had walked into the casino, ordered a drink and sat at the high rollers poker table. With a little ‘luck’ he would be able to take all of their money, then he would give it all back, for a price. But as he took his seat, he was eyeing up who to pick first, he saw the most gorgeous woman walk in.

 

She was petite, blonde, wearing heals so high he wondered how she could walk. Her dress was a short, tight, red little number that made him flutter. She had walked around the table taking drink orders when she had gotten to him, he froze.

 

She asked him again what his order was and giggled when he stammered it out. Her laugh was genuine, infectious, and when she walked away, he kept hearing it. He hadn’t felt that way about anyone in a very long time.

 

The night went by too quickly for him, and before he had a chance to talk to her after the game, Which he had failed miserably at, she was gone. He knew with the snap of his fingers he would be able to find her. But something in him made him stop. But he vowed to come back the next day and talk to her again.

 

He had fallen in love with Donna the next day. He had gotten to talk to her, find out her interests, and was a genuinely nice person. Well she is definitely going to heaven he had thought to himself. There wasn’t a mean bone in her body. It was something that drew him in. They had gone to dinner after her shift, and he actually walked her home after.

 

3 years, he had come back to see her every week for 3 years. He was completely and utterly in love with her. He was going to visit her one particular weekend to propose. He was nervous, the King of Hell was nervous. What the bloody hell, he thought as he knocked on her door. She answered wearing a short tight blue dress, that left little to the imagination. Once again his body fluttered.

 

The night went particularly well, and when he proposed she said yes. He had vowed to himself that if she said yes he would tell her who he really was. He was again nervous. She would either have thought he was crazy, or tell him to get out.

 

But neither one happened. She accepted who he was. And she still wanted to marry him. She knew that it would only be when he could come see her, but she hadn’t cared. The thought of marrying him and having whatever kind of life they could made her happy.

 

A couple years later, he had found out she was pregnant. For a moment his heart sank. He couldn’t bring another child into this world, knowing what their life would be. But then he saw the look on Donna’s face, and he realized he had another chance at a life.

 

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Well, apart from her mother. But the moment she was born he was completely in love. He had kissed Donna and told her he would do everything he could to keep her safe. And so he did.

 

When Felicity was 2, Lucifer had somehow gotten out of his cage and could not be located. Crowley, fearing for his family’s safety, had gone looking for him. And without the help of some hunter named John, he would have died.

 

That night he had given John a visit and asked him to keep his family safe. Told him that he needed to leave and never come back. John, on the other hand, wanted to kill him. But saw the look in his eyes at the man standing across from him, and knew he had to do what was asked. Crowley told John Winchester the whole story. From the very beginning. He even told him that on her 18th birthday he needed to contact her.

 

He asked John to visit them every so often and place protection spells around their apartment, and that he would keep all demons away from them. He had also asked John to preform a spell that would make Crowley be unable to locate them. Because if he were to be tortured he would not know where they were and they would be unharmed.

 

John agreed, and the next day, Crowley and John walked into the apartment and talked to Donna.

 

She was devastated, but she understood. All she wanted was for her baby to be safe. Crowley kissed Felicity’s forehead, and gave Donna a kiss. Then with the snap of his fingers her was gone.

 

Over the next 16 years, there had been no sightings of Lucifer, and he kept feeling like he should go back to his girls. But he was always held back. He had heard no news about his daughter, and sometimes John would summon him to tell him about Donna. But whenever Crowley would ask about Felicity, he would say she was fine. Nothing else. It killed him to not be able to hear about his daughter. But he knew it was the right thing to do.

 

It was a few minutes to midnight before her 18th birthday. He knew that at the stroke of midnight, he would be able to locate her. He would be able to find any and all information on her that he wished. As soon as the clock turned to 12:00 he found her number and called her.

 

He couldn’t blame her for thinking it a joke. He couldn’t blame her for not believing he was her father.

 

He watched over the next few years as she became close with the Winchester boys. He was happy she had people to watch over her. And he decided to give her a few more years before he would contact her again, and tell her. But on the day of her 21st birthday, as he was standing in the middle of the starling city crossroads, he saw him.

 

Lucifer was there, in Starling City. He needed to warn her, warn the brothers. He needed to keep her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 2. I know it was short, but I felt this was the perfect spot for this small backstory. Chapter 3 is in the works as I write this note to you. i have it all drafted and just need to get it from paper to computer. It will be mainly dialog. Hopefully i will be able to post chapter 3 by the end of day and start working on chapter 4. thank you again for reading, and please let me know what you think.


	3. Its time to go

**As I mentioned, this chapter is mainly dialog. There will be some short back stories, but I want to have full conversations. I will do the dialog a little differently. I will be putting initials beside who is talking to make it easier to know. I want it to flow as easily as possible and sometimes with multiple characters it gets jumbled up and confusing. Hopefully I do this chapter and my vision of this chapter justice.**

 

* * *

 

FS “Sammy, should I answer it?” sounding completely sober, even though a few seconds ago she was drunk. Nothing like an unexpected call you sober you up.

 

SW “NO! don’t give that bastard the satisfaction of hearing your voice” he placed his hand on her forearm

 

FS “whatever you say. I trust you, and you’ve always been there for me. I know you wouldn’t steer me in the wrong direction”

 

SW “I would never. But I think we need to call Dean and tell him he is calling you again”

 

OQ “who the hell is Dean? Who keeps calling you? Felicity, what’s going on?” he looked worried.

 

Oliver had been in love with Felicity since she came to work for him at Queen Consolidated almost a year ago, but have never acted on his feelings, as he was the CEO and she was his Executive Assistant. There were rumors right from the start of her employment. How could a girl like her get a position so close to the CEO without sleeping with him? He in turn had suspended anyone who talked about her in a negative light, but that only made the rumors flare up even more. Tonight was the night he was going to tell her how he felt, until that tall, dark, and handsome stranger walked into her apartment. He had been taken aback by how friendly she was towards him. Sam, he reminded himself of the stranger’s name.

 

FS “Oliver, its nothing. Well not nothing, its obviously something, but you don’t need to worry. And Dean… where do I even start?”

 

OQ “you could start by telling me, I mean us, who Sam is, and how you know him” he had a possessive tone to his voice.

 

FS “First off, Sam and Dean are brothers. I met them when I was 18, but I had known about them my whole life. Their father knew my mother. After my dad left us when I was 2, John, their dad, would come and check in on us a few times a year. my dad had some people after him, very bad people, and he left to protect us from them. I’m sorry I lied to you all and told you he died, but it was easier that way. He called me on my 18th birthday and I called Sam and Dean for help. Ever since then, Sam and I have inseparable, he is like my older brother. Well, that is when he is in town. They travel a lot for work. Dean and I on the other hand, well that’s a different story”

 

Felicity remembered back to her 19th birthday. Sam and Dean had come into town to hunt down a vampire nest, and against Deans better judgment they offered to take her out for her birthday. There was always a connection between the two, Dean always staying far away from her. It wasn’t that it felt wrong, it was the complete opposite. It felt right to talk to her, think about her. Even with the age difference. After Sam had called it a night, Dean drove Felicity home.

 

She had kissed him at her doorstep and pulled him inside of her apartment. She had walked him to her bedroom, and for the next hour they had come to know every mark, feature and curve of their bodies.  She told him she had feelings for him. He in return told her about his feelings for her. They ended up talking for a couple hours about what they wanted to do. Did they want to try a relationship? Or just date? Or should they just leave it as a slip and move on. They both wanted the relationship, but with Dean traveling all over the country he wouldn’t be able to give her what she deserved. But he had agreed with her about trying to make them work. He felt guilty when he woke up the next morning, and left. He didn’t leave a note, or wake her. She was devastated that he would just leave her like that. It took her 6 months to be able to even talk to him on the phone. They both kept it a secret from Sam, knowing he would try to fix it. So they both pretended nothing happened. She hadn’t seen Dean since that night.

 

SW “we knew everything about her father leaving, and why he left. Out father had gone missing, so we took it upon ourselves to check in on Felicity and her mom. We told her to stay away from her dad and she did. He isn’t someone you want to mess with”

 

OQ “so why has he only contacted you on your birthday? Was that some sort of deal that was made? Why hasn’t he come to find you? Why wouldn’t you trust us enough to tell us the truth?” he looked at Felicity with hurtful eyes. The woman he loved kept secrets from him. He thought he knew everything about her.

 

Just then there was a knock at the door. Sam pulled Felicity back

 

SW “Felicity move back, hide behind Oliver. We don’t know who it is”

 

Sam opened the door to see Dean standing in the doorway with a bouquet of Pink Lilies. Felicity’s favorite.

 

FS “Dean!”

 

DW “Lis”

 

The rest of them looked at the man and whispered to each other “Lis?”

 

FS “what are you doing here?”

 

DW “I decided enough was enough. I came to ask for forgiveness and to win you back” he looked around the room to find Sam staring at him looking confused, a tall blonde man looking angry, a small blonde woman with a smile on her face, and 2 other men standing with their arms crossed.

 

SW “What the hell does that mean? What have you two been keeping from me?” he was pissed

 

DW “its grown up stuff Sammy, you wouldn’t understand” he chuckled. “Felicity, I am so sorry for what I did. I made the biggest mistake of my life, I just really hope you can forgive me, and give me another chance”

 

FS “Took you long enough” she jumped into Deans arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held onto her waist and she planted a kiss upon his lips. He pulled back and rested his head against her forehead

 

DW “I love you Felicity. I have from the moment I met you in that coffee shop. I want to try to make this work”

 

FS “I want that too. And you’re not the only one who fell in love that day” he pulled her into another kiss, when he pulled away he could see the look on the tall blond mans face turn from anger to sadness. Who was this man to her? Clearly he wasn’t a boyfriend, because she wouldn’t have kissed him in front of him. But why did he look sad at Felicity’s happiness?

 

OQ “I hate to break up this reunion of sorts, but what are you going to do about the call from your dad?”

 

DW “What? He called again. that son of a bitch!”

 

FS “he literally just called. Sam was just about to call you when you showed up. But I think I have a plan”

 

Few hours later. No more calls from 666

 

Felicity had told Oliver, Sara, Roy and Digg everything that happened over the last 3 years. She told them about those things that go bump in the night, and how they were real. She even told them everything she knew about her father.

 

SL “so, you are the daughter of the King of Hell? Does that make you a demon, or immortal or something?”

 

FS “no, it doesn’t work like that. From what we know I need to take over his throne. I still wouldn’t be a full demon, but I'll have powers and strength. But I would need to run Hell. Like literally be in charge of Hell”

 

OQ “you can’t be serious?! You can’t meet him. What if he tries to take you away? You can’t just leave us!”

 

SL “Ollie, if this is what she wants to do, then we have no say”

 

RH “you’re serious Blondie? I’m sorry but I can’t be here if that is what you decide. I’m out” he walked out of the apartment

 

JD “me too. I’m sorry Felicity, but I can’t watch you throw your life away. Roy, wait up” he too walked out of the apartment

 

FS “so its down to the 5 of us. Either of you two want to back out, now is the time” she looked between Sara, her best friend and Oliver, her boss and close friend.

 

SL “Felicity I will stand by you through anything. Count me in”

 

Felicity had met Sara through Oliver. She was his ex, but they had stayed close after the break up. They had met one night at a party Oliver was throwing for the investors, and Felicity and Sara had hit it off. Since they met 10 months ago, they had become best friends. Almost sisters. They shared everything with each other. Sara was the only other person besides Sam and Dean who knew about her father leaving and not dying. She had never been that close with anyone, or trusted anyone the way she trusted Sara, other than the Winchesters.

 

OQ “I think this is a stupid plan. You can’t seriously think this will work. Felicity I can’t sit around and watch you die. Because that’s exactly what is going to happen. I am sorry, but I am out” with that he walked out of the apartment, a tear rolling from his eye. He lost the woman he loved to another man, and he was going to lose her to hell. What a shitty night to be Oliver Queen.

 

FS “Oliver!”

 

Sara came to stand beside her, she placed a hand on her shoulder

 

SL “he doesn’t support your choice. Let him leave”

 

DW “I don’t like it either, but its your life, your choice. You need to do whatever you think is best”

 

SW “I’m with Dean. And who knows, maybe you will be able to change the way Hell runs” he chuckled

 

FS “thank you. I am so sorry you got dragged into this. Sara, I am so grateful you are sticking by me. You truly are the best friend anyone could ask for. I promise I will try my best to make sure you are left alone, and taken care of when I am gone”

 

SL “about that.... There’s nothing for me here. I’m coming with you!”

 

Sara really didn't have anything for her here. Her parents and sister had passed away in a car accident during a family vacation while Sara was at school. She had felt guilty about not being on the trip and it took her a long time to come to terms with being alone. Other than Felicity, who was like her sister, she had nothing, and no one else. Sure there was Oliver, but that had become strained after the breakup, and had never recovered the friendship they once had. So with Felicity leaving her, she wouldn't be able to go on.

 

FS “Sara NO!”

 

SL “I will stay close to you. I could be your right hand woman. Please Felicity. I wont be able to stay here without you. I can’t go on every day knowing you wont be here for me. I can’t lose you too! This is what I want”

 

DW “No! absolutely not!”

 

SW “what Dean said. Sara, Hell is not a good place. Its not a vacation you can just leave whenever you want”

 

SL “I am aware of that. But I have made up my mind. You don't know my past, what i have been through, I am not letting Felicity go alone. That’s final”

 

FS “Sara, if you are sure about this, then I'll rewrite the deal I was going to make with dear old dad, and include you in it”

 

SL “Thank you” She hugged Felicity

 

DW “Ok, you ready?” he placed a kiss on her forehead

 

Just then there was a knock at the door. Before anyone could open it, Crowley busted in

 

C “I’m sorry love, but I couldn’t wait any longer. I was waiting till you came to meet me to make your deal. But there is no time. We need to leave. Lucifer, he found you”

 

FS “what? Oh my god, he’s going to kill me”

 

C “Yes, its time to go”

 

What a snap of his fingers, Felicity and Crowley were gone.

 

SL “Fuck!”

 

Crowley popped back into the apartment

 

C “Sorry little Bird, I almost forgot the right hand to the Queen”

 

With that Sara was gone too.

 

SW “so what now?”

 

DW “we find Lucifer”


	4. Lilly and Chipit

_SMACK_

“Crowley, you can’t just snap me out of there. I needed to say bye. How dare you just leave them alone like that” Felicity was pissed. She couldn’t believe he never gave her a chance to say goodbye to Sam and Dean.

 

When he had transported her to some warehouse on the outskirts of town he had not only forgot to bring Sara, but it was so quick she didn’t even have a chance to tell Dean she loved him.

 

“You need to go back for Sara. NOW!” she yelled at him

 

In a snap Sara was standing next to Felicity. “Thank you” she nodded towards him.

 

“so how did Lucifer find me?” she asked her father

 

“I’m not sure. He has been in hiding for 16 years. The last time I saw him, he almost killed me. John saved me. That’s when I knew I needed to leave you and your mother. I needed to keep you two safe. Against what you may think, I did love you and your mother. I still do. The moment you were born, I knew I could never let anything happen to you. I stayed with you and your mother, and instead of visiting you, I would visit Hell. I wanted a life with Donna, and when Lucifer escaped purgatory, I knew he would come for you” for the King of Hell, he really was sappy when it came to Donna and Felicity.

 

“Why my 18th birthday? Why not contact me before then? And why wait till my 21st?” she asked him

 

“My dear, that’s how it has always been”

 

He explained to her the way ascending the throne was. He had given her more time than anyone else had till he came to tell her. He never wanted another a child after his first one died, never wanted anyone to have the life he had. But that was beyond his control. But with Lucifer after her, he had to jump start her into the succession.

 

“I wanted to retire. I had a whole plan of how I would do that. How to let you have a life after a few years on the throne. But with him after you, I needed to step up my timeline. I’m sorry Felicity. After you contacted the Winchesters about me calling you, I knew it was only a matter of time before you knew who I really was. I never wanted this to be permanent for you. All I wanted tonight was to tell you about who I really was, what I do, and give you a few more years before you would need to take over for me. But alas, that was spoiled”

 

“So what does this mean for me? Will I have to die in order to join Felicity down there?” Sara asked while pointing towards the floor

 

“No. Before me, yes you would have. But I made a few renovations to where Felicity will rule. Its more of an in between. Sort of like an office”

 

“Oh. So where do we live? Sleep? Eat?”

 

“that’s what the palace is for. Here let me show you” he snapped his fingers and the three of them were transported to a mansion in the middle of a forest.

 

“Where are we?” Felicity asked Crowley.

 

“It’s a little island in the North China sea. Its called Lian Yu, which means Purgatory. This is where I live. And now you and Sara. I hope it suits your needs. It is protected at all times with followers, as well as hellhounds. Sara, I’m sorry, but you wont be able to see them. Only demons can see them, and of course Felicity”

 

Just then Sara heard a growl from beside her. She jumped in surprise as she saw nothing there.

 

“Felicity, these are your hellhounds. You can name them whatever you want. They are your protectors and they go after the souls after the deals have been followed through”

 

“Um, they are pretty scary looking. But that’s another thing. When will I be able to change the rules of this sort of thing? Like abolish deals? Cuz if I am to run this place, that will not be happening”

 

“When you finish learning what it takes, and what you have to do. You can change any rules you want to love. so what will you name your 2 new friends?”

 

“Well, they are really scary, but I will end up loving them, so I think ill name them…wait are they girls or boys? Cuz I want to name them properly”

 

“Girls”

 

“Ok, you” pointing to the one on her right, that was more grey than black, “you will be named Lilly. Like my favorite flower. You” pointing to the black one, “you will be named Chipit, like my favorite ice cream flavor” she was nervous how Crowley was going to take her soft names for such strong animals, were they even animals? They were forms of dogs, so she guessed they were animals. Before she could ask Sara how she liked the names of the invisible dogs, she felt them nudge against her legs. She looked over at Crowley and he was laughing.

 

“It seems they like the names. This is probably the most compassion they have been shown in all of their years of being caged. I think you and they will get along just fine. But you need to tell them who and what is off limits. You are their master. They need commands” he told his daughter.

 

She looked up at him. She was now petting the not so scary hounds anymore. “well, first things first. Lilly, Chipit, no killing anyone” they let out a whimper “Hey, I mean it. That’s not how I will do things. Sara is your friend, so you need to protect her too. If someone tries to hurt her, you will protect her at all costs. She might not be able to see you guys, but don’t scare her for fun” they let out another whimper. Felicity knew that her two new hounds would end up being big scary domesticated pets. Lilly walked over to Sara and let out a small non threatening growl before brushing her head against Sara’s leg. She bent down and patted the invisible head.

 

“What else will you be changing about Hell? The first step of ruling is to establish you are in charge. What will your first official act be? Other than no more deals?” he asked his daughter

 

“well, before I make any changes, I would like to get settled into our rooms, and maybe eat something. Also, I would like to meet everyone who will be working closely with me, I want to weed out everyone I don’t like”

 

“well then, right this way, your highness”

 

.               .               .

 

Felicity was in her room. It was a very large room. It had a king size canopy bed with dark purple drapes around it. There were ornate dressers and a beautiful ornate mahogany vanity in the back corner of the room. It was nicer than any hotel she had ever seen. The walls were adorned with leaves and flowers etched into the wood with gold embellishments. There was even a seating area with 2 chairs and a couch in the same purple velvet. Sara’s room was right next to hers, and although it was smaller, and not as visually stunning, her room had a queen size bed, red velvet curtains over the windows, mahogany furniture, a small sitting area like felicity’s and a small bookshelf. The rooms were connected by a walk in closet, that was as big as Felicity’s apartment, and it was full of clothes and shoes.

 

To the end of each room there was a bathroom. Felicity’s bathroom was floor to ceiling white and black marble. The sink, tub, shower, floor, and even walls were marble. Gold fixtures and decorations completed the room, along with deep purple towels. Sara’s bathroom was the exact same. Except she had black fixtures and decorations, and red towels.

 

The girls met in the closet, and started looking through the clothes. They were the exact same size in clothes and shoes, and this was no doubt a shared closet. Either of the girls had never seen so many clothes, and they were all theirs. They were pulling shoes out and trying them on when there was knock at Felicity’s door.

 

“coming” she yelled. She walked to the door and opened it.

 

In front of her stood a tall, slender woman with blonde hair. She was wearing a pair of nude heals, black dress pants, and a yellow sweater. “Felicity I presume. Its nice to meet you. I’m Ruby” she held out her hand and Felicity shook it “nice to meet you. Come in. I’m assuming Dad sent you” she felt weird calling him Dad, but being here made her feel the need to. She didn’t want anything to happen to her and Sara because someone didn’t know who she was.

 

Ruby stepped into the room, glancing around she heard rustling coming from the closet.

 

“Felicity, who was it?” Sara asked while walking out into the bedroom. She stopped dead in her tracks. “Laurel?” tears were building in her eyes.

 

“Sara. I’m sorry. I didn’t know you would be here” Ruby said to her

 

“What..? how…? You died” Sara burst into tears.

 

“Laurel? As in Sara’s sister Laurel? How? And why are you calling yourself Ruby?”

 

Ruby glanced over at Sara crying into Felicity’s shoulder.

 

“Let me explain” the girls nodded.

 

When the Lance family had been in the accident, Ruby had been in the other car. She was a passenger, and her host died. She needed to find another host fast or else she would be sent back down to hell. She sensed Laurel was not dead, but she was dying, and she possessed her in order to save Laurel, and herself. She didn’t tell the girls how she was able to make it look like Laurel had died in that accident, but she had found a body later that day and changed the records to look like it was laurel. She wasn’t proud, but she couldn’t have anyone come looking for her host. She needed to move on. It was the following year that she had been recruited as Crowley’s advisor. Ruby was strong, and smart, along with Laurels knowledge, she knew a lot more than she ever had before. She was an asset to him. She was promised to be kept in her position until the Queen took the throne and she would either be on her own, in the same position or a new one all together. As long as she didn’t end up in the pit, then she would take whatever she was given.

 

The 3 girls talked for hours. Ruby felt sad for Sara, but she had a job to do. Sara was not her sister. She was the Kings advisor. Before the conversation could get carried away again she finally told them they she was there.

 

“Felicity. There is some paperwork you need to sign in order to ascend the throne. It is a formality that has to be done as soon as possible”

 

“ok. but can I read over it? Like, do I have time for that?” she asked

 

“Of course, but you will not be fully protected until you sign it. You are not signing your soul away, so don’t worry. Your father does love you. For years I have listened to him talk about you, and how he wanted you safe, and far away from this. But he had a duty to uphold and he needed you to take over for him. You are probably the only person in the entire world he would never fuck over”

 

Felicity glanced over the contract provided to her. Everything seemed normal. But then she got to stipulation 28.

 

“what the fuck is this?” she asked Ruby, pointing at number 28

 

“Oh, that. He didn’t tell you about that? So in order for you to become the immortal Queen of Hell, you need to produce an offspring by your 28th birthday or else you will be challenged for the throne. Crowley had a son long before you came along, and that was how he was able to live as long as he has. His son was murdered and he vowed to never have another child again. But when he met your mother, he fell in love and ended up having you. He tried to let go of this life, but Lucifer broke free and he needed to come back to keep you safe”

 

“Back up. I need to have a child in the next…… 7 years in order to keep the throne? But what if I don’t want it?”

 

“Don’t say that. You never know who is listening. As your father’s advisor, I am yours too, until the day you take the thrown for your own. That day you will choose what job you will have me do, if any. I am only here to guide you on the correct path. And if you do not agree to stipulation 28, you wont be safe”

 

“Sara, what do you think?”

 

“I mean, to keep you safe, you know I would do anything for you. So you need to ask yourself, what are you willing to do to keep yourself safe? Ruby?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Is Felicity allowed to have a King to her Queen? Or does this have to be like a wham bam thank you mam kind of baby? Cuz she kind of has a guy”

 

“No! I will not drag him into this. Not to mention he has probably put a lot of these people here. I wont do that to Dean. I will find another way. I have 6 years before I have to do something about it. So for now I will agree”

 

“Dean? As in Winchester? You are dating him? Wow. I wonder what your father thinks of that. If I were you I would stay as far away from him as possible” Ruby told her.

 

Felicity sighed. She turned to Ruby and asked for a pen to sign the contract.

 

“Oh you silly girl, you sign it in blood. That’s how all deals are signed. But you are exempt from the part of the deal where it is sealed with a kiss” she chuckled at Felicity.

 

Felicity pricked her finger and signed her name to the bottom of the contract. The moment she was done it disappeared. Ruby explained to her, that once a contract was signed it was sent to a secure location so no one but the contract holder could access it. Ruby said her goodbyes and left the room. Sara and Felicity sat on her bed and fell onto their backs. It was a long day, and she had so much to learn.

 

Sara hopped off the bed, said goodnight to Felicity and made her way through the closet to her bedroom. She was going to take a shower, and go to sleep. She needed to rest if she was to shadow Felicity the following day. Felicity was so tired, she hadn’t noticed Lilly and Chipit enter her room from the bathroom. She scooted herself up the bed and got under the covers. She was about to turn the bedside lamp off when she heard whimpering coming from the foot of the bed. She sat up and saw the two hounds sitting looking at her. Would they sit like that all night? She wondered. They were guard dogs for her, but she didn’t like the idea of them sleeping on the floor. So she patted the bed and they both jumped up. Lilly curled up on her left side, and Chipit curled up on her right side. She drifted off to sleep feeling the safest she had ever felt.

 

Tomorrow was day one of training. She had a lot to learn.

 

 


	5. Laws

It had been 4 months since Felicity was taken away. Dean was going crazy. He finally had her back, they were finally going to try, and she was ripped from him. He had put so much effort into locating Lucifer after she disappeared, and yet that only resulted in dead ends. He felt like a failure.

 

During the second month she had been gone, the brothers had gone to Sara’s apartment and cleared it out. They brought everything to Felicity’s place and kept it in boxes. They left Felicity’s apartment exactly the same. But they now stayed there while they went out chasing leads. Sam was always comfortable in her apartment, he had stayed there so often over the last few years, it always felt like home to him. Dean on the other hand, always felt he was imposing. He felt weird sleeping in her bed every night. Mainly, because she wasn’t there with him.

 

By the third month they had gotten a lead that seemed too good to be true, but they checked it out anyways. It took them far from Starling City, and they ended up being gone just over a week. When they got to the location they were told by another hunter, there was nothing. No one had seen the man they were asking about, and the hotel room he rented hadn’t been occupied in months. Dean was so mad, he just wanted to find Lucifer, kill him and bring Felicity home.

 

When they got back to Starling City, they found all of Sara’s and Felicity’s belongings gone. It didn’t look like the house was broken into but someone had been there. The only thing that was left of the girls was a picture of the two of them. It was neatly placed in the middle of the coffee table facing the door. For the next month Sam and Dean had made her apartment more of their home. They filled it with books, and research. They had bought all new bedding and even towels. Those fuckers even took the towels.

 

During the forth month, Dean had enough. Sam was sitting on the couch watching some doctor something TV show, and Dean needed to get out. He grabbed the keys to the Impala, told Sam not to wait up, and he took off. He wasn’t sure where he was going. Until he got to the crossroads.

 

It was a little after 11 pm when he got there. He needed to talk to her. He needed to see her. Make sure she was ok. He went to the trunk and pulled out everything he needed in order to summon her. As soon as he finished the spell, a tall, blonde woman was standing in the middle.

 

“Sorry, seemed I dialed the wrong number, I was looking for Felicity” he said to the woman.

 

“Yes, she knows. She sent me instead. I am her protector. Her bodyguard of sorts. She asked me to come see what you wanted. She is too busy to be making house calls” the woman said to him

 

“Aw, isn’t that sweet, the little lap dog came to protect her from me. What, does she think I’m going to hurt her? HA! So how about you run along and tell her to come see me” he stepped forward until he heard a growl, it was joined by another one

 

“Lilly, Chipit! NO! your mother told you he is not to be harmed. Sit. Good girls. Sorry about that. These little rascals are very protective of their mother. She lets them sleep on her bed at night you know”

 

Dean shuddered at the idea of hellhounds being so close, and so loyal to Felicity. “Well, that’s nice… I guess.”

 

“So why did you summon her? You missed her too much, you want her to come back, yada yada yada. Ya she is happy; she isn’t coming back anytime soon. So if you could just hold out for, oh, another” looks down at her non existent watch “3 years, that would great” with that she was gone.

 

“Bitch!” Dean walked back over to the car and started the engine. He was about to put it in drive when he finally registered her last comment. 3 years. Wait for 3 years? Was that what she was telling him to do? Why 3 years? What was she planning. Felicity was smart, he knew she wouldn’t do anything without a plan. He placed the car in drive and took off. He had a smile on his face. He could wait for 3 years. That was nothing, if he could finally start his life with her he would wait forever if he had to.

 

.               .               .

 

After 4 months of being gone, he summoned her. She had sent Ruby. She couldn’t see him. She knew that if she saw him she would break, she would want to stay with him. But she couldn’t get out of her contract that easily. When Ruby came back Felicity was a little pissed at how she had treated Dean, she understood. Ruby was a demon; Dean was a hunter. She did however tell Dean the message. Hopefully he would understand. But knowing him it would take him a while before he figured it out. Felicity chuckled at that.

 

It was early morning on Lian Yu, she had a busy day ahead of her. In the 4 months she had been training, she had already abolished deals. She had already put a stop to unwanted possessions. She had made a memo and sent it to everyone in charge of the different areas of Hell, stating no one is to possess an unwanted host, unless the host is on the verge of death. No demon is to commit any sort of crime using a host, and if they did, they would be sent to the pit.

 

In the 2 months that ‘law’ had been in place, only 1 demon had broken it. He was sent to pit and made an example of. No one after tried anything as stupid. Her next ‘law’ she would put in place would make different ‘departments’ for the people who were sent to hell. There would be 4 tiers.

 

Tier 1 would be people who were on the cusp of heaven but were sent to hell. They would be given menial jobs, helper jobs, in a way, office jobs. Tier 2 would be slightly worse, they would be given the task of assessing who needed to be placed in what tier and why. Tier 3 were the criminals, they were the ones who stole, cheated, but never killed or physically hurt anyone. They would be trained in the army. Tier 4 was for the worst of the worse. Crimes that were disgusting and crude. Tier 4 was the pit. No one wanted to be sent to pit. Today was the day her ‘law’ was to be put in place.

 

To her surprise, all those voting on the tiers, voted yes to pass her law. She was happy with how she was able to change Hell in only a matter of months. She was walking back to her room when Sara called after her.

 

“Hey, I wanted to congratulate you on today. You did so good. I’m so proud of you”

 

“Thanks Sara. I really hope this helps them realized I am not someone to mess with. I think today you and I are going to venture out and go to the spa”

 

“Yay! Is Ruby coming too? Where are we going?”

 

“I was thinking LA. And yes Ruby is coming. I know its close to home, but I don’t think anyone will look that close”

 

“Sounds perfect! I’m going to change. Ill meet you in your Dad’s office in 15”

 

Felicity walked up to her Dad’s office to ask him to send them to LA to be pampered. She was going to get her hair done, and a massage and pedicures for her and the girls. She needed this break.

 

“No! I am not sending you to LA. That is too close to Starling” He said as she walked in the door.

 

“Dad, that’s not fair. We wont run into anyone there”

 

“It is not up for discussion. But I wont be sending you anywhere today, you will be doing that yourself. I am proud of what you have accomplished in your short time here. Starting tomorrow you will officially be Queen of Hell. You will be given your powers today”

 

“Seriously? Thank you so much! It means a lot to me that you have faith in me to take over. But what will you be doing? And can I take us to Seattle?”

 

“Yes, Seattle is good. And I think I’m going to take a trip and visit your mother. Its been too long since I’ve seen her. I miss her you know. I want to see if I still have a chance with her. Do you think she will give me another chance?”

 

“I honestly don’t know. But there’s no harm in trying is there?”

 

Sara and Ruby had walked into Crowley’s office, well now Felicity’s office. When she saw the girls she quickly gave her Dad a kiss on the cheek, and he nodded to her. It was his silent way of telling her she could go. With a snap of her fingers, Felicity, Sara and Ruby were gone.

 

.               .               .

 

 

“Holy shit Felicity! Did you just seriously bring us here on your own?” Sara was so excited by the new change to her best friend. She had been waiting months for her to be able to gain her powers. There was so much Sara wanted to do, and so many places she wanted to go.

 

Felicity chuckled. “Yes, he gave them to me right before we came here. Here is Seattle, by the way. He wouldn’t let me take us to L.A. something about being too close to Starling. But whatever. We have a full day ahead of us and I am fully ready for a makeover”

 

“Makeover? Why? You look great as is” Ruby commented

 

“Ya, I agree with Ruby, why do you need to change yourself?”

 

“I just feel, this whole bright colours, blonde hair, look would make me look too ditzy, or not serious enough. So I’m going to change my hair, and wardrobe, and become the more demure, serious Felicity for a little while”

 

The girls walked into the spa, and went straight back to the massage rooms.

 

After massages, the girls were getting pedicures done, and after pedicures, Felicity was going to get her hair done, while Sara and Ruby got whatever other treatment they wanted.

 

It was almost unveiling time for her new hair colour and style. She was happy with the new look. She had even brought a dress and heals over to change into so she could show off the completed look. Sara and Ruby walked into the change room.

 

“Holy shit Felicity! You look amazing!” Ruby exclaimed.

 

“Oh, wow, ya, you look stunning. I was skeptical at first, but holy hell woman, you look hot!”

 

“Thanks. I love it. Its different. But I do love it!”

 

Felicity had decided to get rid of the pony tail, and blonde. She had dark brown hair, and had cut it shoulder length. Her glasses were gone, traded in for contacts. She had dark smokey eyes, and bright red lips. Her colourful wardrobe was now traded in for a fitted black dress. It was knee length, with sheer sleeves, and she paired it with blood red stilettoes. If anyone passed her on the street she would look like a powerful business woman, a woman who knew what she wanted, and would go after it anyway she could. She felt strong, well stronger than she did a few months ago. She couldn’t wait to show it off.

 

“Hey, lets go out for drinks tonight. I want to try the new look out”

 

Sara started clapping “Yes! Totally! There is this really great wine bar I heard about. We should totally go there. Oh and then after can we grab Starbucks at the original location?”

 

“Of course. Wine, and coffee. You really think I’d say no to that?”

 

A few hours later, Felicity and Sara were walking to the original Starbucks. Ruby had to leave after a couple drinks. Something about someone washing up on shore after a shipwreck. So she had left the 2 ladies to finish drinking and get coffee themselves. There hadn’t been much alone time for them lately, and they were pretty sure Ruby made up an excuse to leave them alone.

 

They were walking down Stewart St, a block away from Pike Pl, and Starbucks, when she heard a voice come from the alleyway to her right. The voice sounded familiar, but she couldn’t quite place it. That was until the owner of the voice came walking into the lights from the streets, and the person had stopped in their tracks.

 

“Felicity?”

 

She gasped, and with a snap of her fingers, they were gone.


	6. The Visitor

Sam and Dean had been called to Seattle to get rid of an unruly ghost at Kells Pub. Kells Pub was located in the long closed basement of the Butterworth and Sons mortuary and crematorium. Up until the two brothers were called there were no reports of any harm being done by the ghost, or ghosts that tended to stick around the place. That was until recently when patrons of the pub had started being attacked.

 

When Sam and Dean got to Seattle, they toured the old mortuary, stayed the night, and in the morning, decided that the ghost was not traveling to the upstairs of the building. So that evening they went to the pub for some dinner. They had asked the bartender to tell them any ghost stories about the place, he quickly obliged. The bartender knew people from all over would come to Seattle and take ghost tours, and most times they would come to the pub.

 

As the brothers put in their order of food, the mirror on the wall behind them shattered, causing glass to fly onto their table. Small shards had landed in Sam’s hair, and a larger piece had just missed Deans right hand as he was reaching for his beer.

 

The other patrons of the pub had started to run out of the pub, too scared to finish their meals or drinks. Dean had turned around to look at the mirror when he noticed a reflection of a man standing behind him.  He quickly turned, and noticed the figure was pale in colour, dark eyes, and he was extremely skinny. Dean called out for Sam, who threw his brother the shotgun filled with rock salt, and he shot the figure in the chest. The figure had disappeared.

 

Later that evening, the brothers were able to find out who the figure was, and he was buried in a nearby cemetery. They drove to the cemetery, dug us his grave. They filled grave with salt, and set it on fire. As soon as Sam had dropped the match into the grave, the figure appeared before them, but was quickly burned away. Sam and Dean knew they had gotten rid of the not so friendly and unwanted ghost of Kells Pub. They decided it was still early enough to head back to the pub, grab a beer, and drop some hints that the ghost would not be coming back.

 

They had just finished their 2nd beer and decided it was time to head out. They had a long drive the next day, they were going back to Starling City, and they needed to sleep off the beers before they started their journey home. Well, Sam was calling it home. Dean, he still couldn’t figure out what that city was to him. Not since Felicity had left.

 

They were emerging from the bar, on a mission for some coffee, chatting about you can’t come to Seattle, without visiting the original Starbucks, when they reached Stewart St, and Dean came to a sudden halt. Sam looked over to his brother to see what made him tense up when he heard him utter one word. Rather, a name.

 

“Felicity?”

 

He looked right at her. Her hair was different, and she looked more put together than she ever had. She wasn’t wearing her glasses, and had darker make up than normal. But he would recognize her anywhere. Just before he could reach out to her, she gasped, and in a split second she was gone.

 

“Dean. Was that… umm…. Felicity?”

 

A few moments passed. Dean hadn’t even heard Sam talking to him.

 

“Dean?”

 

“Oh, what?”

 

“Dude, was that really Felicity? She looked so different. I barely recognized her”

 

“Ya. I think it was. No, I’m sure it was. I mean she did just like poof, right out of here. I didn’t get a good look at who she was with, but I am sure it was Sara”

 

“Well, what you do you want to do?”

 

“I don’t know Sammy. But I’m pretty sure I need a drink”

 

.               .               .

 

Felicity needed to get out of there. She had only thought of one thing seeing him, and it was to go home. She never thought she would be calling Lian Yu her home, but over the last 4 months she had grown fond of the island, the people, well, demons, and she had a home. She even had her dogs. She had decided that yes, they were dogs. As scary as they were, Lilly and Chipit were her companions. They followed her around everywhere.

 

Sara had come to love the island immediately, and never wanted to leave. She had power, she had input, and she was respected. If she told anyone to do something they did. Sure, it was mainly due to the fact that she was the best friend and the Hand to the Queen. Between her a Ruby, no one dared question them, or Felicity.

 

So when Felicity needed to get away from Dean, she thought of home, and snapped her fingers. She wasn’t surprised when she had ended up in her bedroom of the mansion. But now she needed to see if her Dad was still around. She needed to tell him they ran into the brothers.

 

Felicity had walked into his office, which as of tomorrow, would become her office. He was sat in a new chair at the desk. She noticed a computer was sitting on the desk when earlier, it was not there.

 

“honey, what are you doing back so soon? Ruby said you were going for drinks and coffee. I wasn’t expecting you so soon”

 

“Where did this all come from?” she gestured to the chair and computer

 

“I thought you would want to make it your own. I had the chair designed for you. It matches your room. And the computer, well, how could I not give you one” he chuckled. “But seriously love, why are you home so soon?”

 

“Oh, that’s why I came up to talk to you. Something happened. Please don’t be mad. I didn’t look for them. I didn’t want to see them. Well, that’s a lie, I do want to see them, but I know you said not to. I’m sorry”

 

“Oh love, I knew they were in Seattle. I wanted to see what would happen if you saw them. By the way, why did you change your hair?”

 

“Oh, well I wanted to look more… wait! You knew! Why didn’t you tell me? Why would you send me there, after direct orders not to see them? What the hell Crowley?”

 

“Felicity, you need to have a child. I know not for a few years. But with the contract, I wanted you to have one sooner than later. I thought, if you ran into Dean, you would maybe… start….”

She cut him off. “Don’t even finish that sentence. I can’t believe you. Actually you know, I can. I should have known you would have a trick up your sleeve. I thought you were different. I thought you had changed. But clearly I see you haven’t. I’m going to my room. Ill meet you in the morning for my first day. Good night Crowley” she stormed out of the room

 

Felicity was beyond angry. She only had a few years before her contract was up. The only people who knew about the contract were Crowley, Felicity, and Ruby. She hadn’t even told Sara what most of it stated. But there was one aspect she was to fulfill, to bare a child by the time she turned 28.

 

She still had 6.5 years to do that. Why was he pushing so hard for it now? And why was he pushing it to be with Dean? Maybe it was she loved Dean, and he knew she wouldn’t even consider a child with anyone other than him. Well, she did have a crush on Oliver. So there was one other possibility. She shook her head, that was just stupid. Why was she even thinking of Oliver in that way? She was in love with Dean. She had walked to her room when she saw her door was open.

 

She heard growling coming from the room, and cautiously opened the door.

 

Lilly and Chipit were growling at a man sitting on the edge of her bed. He sounded frightened. He was wrapped in a towel, and appeared wet.

 

“Lilly! Chipit! Quiet!” both her dogs silenced the growls and took up their positions at her sides. Just then Sara walked in.

 

Whispering towards Felicity she called her to come to the closet. Felicity walked over, never taking her eyes off the back of the man sitting on her bed.

 

“Sara, who is that?”

 

“I don’t think you would believe me if I told you. He hasn’t seen me yet, but its not good. I think he is going to freak out even more than he has. So you know how Ruby said she had to leave because someone washed up on shore?”

 

“Ya? Who is he?” she looked out towards the man, she still couldn’t see his face, but there was something familiar about him. “And why is he in my room?”

 

“Um, Ruby thought it was best to bring him here. She said he would be eaten alive by everyone outside, and they probably would have caged him for finding this place. He recognized Laurel”

 

That was weird, Sara never made references to Laurel when she was talking about Ruby. Who the hell was this man?

 

Felicity was the Queen of Hell, and the Queen of this island. She stormed out of the closet and approached the man.

 

“Can I ask how you got here? What is your business here?”

 

The man turned, and the look on Felicity’s face went from serious business Felicity, to terrified Felicity.

 

“Oliver?”

 

He scooted back on the bed. She noticed he wrapped himself more in his blanket, and had tears in his eyes.

 

“Oliver, please look at me. Its Felicity”

 

He turned towards her. “No, she had blonde hair. Long beautiful hair. My Felicity would never look like you”

 

“Look like me? Oliver, I swear, its me. Please look closer”

 

She reached out her hand to touch his shoulder but he pulled away from her and landed on the floor. Sara had been watching the whole encounter and decided this was the right time to come out.

 

“Ollie, its me, Sara” he looked up at her. “that really is Felicity. You need to trust me. What happened to you?”

 

His tears were stopping as he kept looking between Sara and Felicity. His Felicity was alive. She looked different, but she was there.

 

“Felicity. I…I thought I lost you. Why are you here?”

 

“Oliver, what happened? You’re a long way from home. Please tell me what happened” she knelt down and grabbed his shoulder. But he grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. “I thought I died. I saw Laurel. She died, so when I saw her….”

 

“You’re not dead. You are safe, I will protect you. But you need to tell me what happened to you”

 

“My Dad and I were on the boat, and there was a massive storm. The boat sank. I was the only one to survive. I found the life raft and just floated. I have no idea how long I was out there. And then a few hours ago, I woke up on the beach. Where are we?”

 

“It’s called Lian Yu. Its an island in the North China Sea. You need a shower, and food, and rest. You can stay in here tonight. The bathroom is right through there. Go warm yourself up, and ill have a change of clothes for you” she gave him a small hug, and pulled away from him. Tears were forming in her eyes.

 

“Felicity?”

 

“Yes Oliver?”

 

“I’m sorry”

 

“there is nothing to be sorry for. You didn’t know what would happen. But its working out. But please, rest tonight. We will talk tomorrow. Everything is going to be alright”

 

“thank you”


	7. The Contract

Felicity’s 22nd birthday was closing in; she had spent the last 8 months as Queen of Hell. Sara was so excited to celebrate her best friend’s birthday; she was going all out on the planning. Felicity, on the other hand, thought it would be in poor taste to be throwing such an elaborate party. Sara told her not to worry, and told her it should be fitting for a Queen. Felicity had chuckled at the comment.

 

Oliver had quickly recovered from the boat accident, and opted to stay with Felicity, Sara, and Ruby. He was to act as liaison between Hunters and the Queen. It was something Felicity had implemented a few months back, and so far, it had been working well.

 

Hunters were noticing a lot less demon possessions, no killings, or crimes being committed. When she sent Oliver to talk to Dean, he had tried to kill Oliver, suspecting him to be a demon. Oliver explained everything to the Winchesters, and they had agreed to go with him to meet with other Hunters to get the word out.

 

The pact between the Hunters and Demons, meant that if the Hunters needed help defeating anything they were to contact Oliver, who would send help. And for the last 3 months, the pact had held up well. Until one lone Demon decided he had enough of obeying Felicity, and tried to possess a Hunter. It led to a battle between Demons and Hunters, and Felicity had to get in the middle of it.

 

She had literally showed up in the middle of the battle. Hunters were dead, demons were sent back to hell. But when she got there, she immediately banished all Demons participating to the pit. She would not stand for any disobedience. Oliver, Ruby, and Sara were fighting along side the Hunters. Dean had been there in the back with Sam when she showed up.

 

Rufus was walking towards her; he had somehow gotten the blade. But he stopped at the last moment. Felicity had her back towards him, and she spun around just as he was going to plunge the knife in her back. He took one look, and he dropped the blade. From where Sam and Dean were standing, he couldn’t make out her expression. But he saw Rufus drop to his knees.

 

Felicity had tears streaming down her face. How could things have gotten so bad? How could she have not seen the signs this was going to happen? She dropped to her knees, and placed her face in her hands.

 

Dean started running towards her, he needed to get to her. Make sure she was ok. He was so close he could hear Rufus speaking to her.

 

“They said you were good. I just didn’t want to believe it. The pact remains”

 

She looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She had just sent over 100 souls to the pit. Sure they were the ones who broke the law, the pact. But she felt horrible.

 

“thank you Rufus. I am sorry for all of this. If I would have done my job bet….”

 

“My dear, you are not to blame. It was not your fault” he smiled at her.

 

Dean felt it was safe to go to her. He ran to her, and engulfed her in a hug. She hadn’t even noticed he was there. She pulled back, and looked him in the eyes. She placed her lips on his lips, and kissed him. He pulled her tighter, lifting her off the ground. He kissed her like it was their last kiss, like he would never kiss her again. And in his mind, that was what he was thinking. He couldn’t let her go, not again.

 

Dean started walking towards where he had parked the Impala. He never let her go, he kept his arms around her waist while her arms were wrapped around his neck. Her face was nuzzled into his neck, and she started crying. He reached the Impala, opened the door, and placed her on the passenger seat. He held her cheeks in his hands, and wiped her tears away with him thumbs.

 

He had no idea what he wanted to say to her. And if she didn’t want to talk, then he would wait until she said something first. He pulled her back into his arms, and cradled her head. She pulled back her head, and looked him in the eyes. She kissed him again. she pulled away to catch her breath, and she whispered to him.

 

“Soon Dean. I promise. Soon”

 

And just like that she was gone.

 

To say Dean was devastated, was an understatement. There were no words to describe what he was feeling at that moment. He saw Sam, Sara, Ruby and Oliver walking towards him. As soon as Sara was close enough, he lost it.

 

“Why the fuck does she keep leaving me? She clearly isn’t stuck where she is, so Sara, tell me. Why the fucking hell does she keep doing this to me?”

 

Ruby stepped in, not being a fan of how he was talking to Sara. “Dean, you need to give her time. There are things…..”

 

“I didn’t fucking ask you, did I? I asked Sara. So go be a good Demon and get the fuck away from me”

 

“Sara doesn’t know why. I know. And I will share it with you, if you will let me fucking speak”

 

Dean had calmed down, only a bit. But he decided to give her a chance to explain.

 

“I shouldn’t be telling you this, I could be banished for telling you this. But I will take the risk. I have to sit there and listen to her complain about not being with the one she loves, when Crowley and her Mother have gotten back together and are living a happy little life together. I have to listen to her cry at night when I’m standing outside her door. I listen to her talking to Lilly and Chipit about you. How you never really got a chance, and how she wished she wouldn’t have left so quickly. How she should have demanded to go back to you. But she has a job to do. And her contract is nonnegotiable”

 

“fuck, spit it out Ruby!”

 

“there were two stipulations in her contract. The first was that she was to bare a child before her 28th birthday. She still has 6 years to do that. But the other one is a little more complicated. By her 24th birthday, she needs to be married”

 

“WHAT!? Married? As in find a king? Or just like a husband?”

 

“A husband. But the complicated part, is Crowley made it clear it is to be one of two men he deemed fit. The first man is you Dean”

 

“Seriously? Crowley thinks I’m good enough for his daughter. Well ill be damned. Wait, who is the second?”

 

“The only other man she recently had feelings for. Please remember he doesn’t know about this either. And this contract was written the day she came”

 

“Ok” Dean was tensing, if she fucking says Oliver, he is going to lose it.

 

“Oliver”

 

Dean ran towards Oliver with a fist, and struck him in the jaw. Oliver fell. But he didn’t fight back. He just let Dean hit him. After a few good blows, Dean backed up, shaking his fist.

 

“You love her, don’t you?” Dean asked him

 

“I did. But the way she talks about you, and the way she stands up for you, she would never do that for me. This is honestly news to me. I don’t even know why Crowley would choose me”

 

“why don’t I tell you”

 

Crowley had shown up, and had listened to most of the conversation. He had seen Dean hit Oliver. He was thrilled. His chosen men fighting over his Daughter. They all looked on in shock.

 

“See, I chose Dean based on his love for her, and his strength. He would be able to protect her, and keep her safe. I chose Oliver, well mainly because he could financially provide for her. I knew she had some feelings for Oliver, but I knew her heart was with Squirrel. I’m honestly rooting for Squirrel. But she will make her own choice next year. And if she does not fulfil that portion of the contract, then she is no longer able to rule. And the throne will go to whoever takes it from her. I don’t want to see that happen. But I needed to make sure she had a goal, and a reason for staying. After she is married, she is able to chose her successor. But until then, she can’t leave”

 

“So how was she supposed to chose if she wouldn’t, or couldn’t come to me?”

 

Ruby stepped back in. “Dean, its always been you. She just needed to make things better where we are. Because after you get married, you have to live there until she chooses her successor”

 

“Oh, great, I need to live in Hell. Fun. But, I will do whatever it takes to be with Felicity. And if that means living in Hell, then so be it”

 

“we don’t live in Hell. But you just need to give her more time. She will come for you when she is ready. There is only a couple more years until the deadline. So be patient Dean. I know you don’t trust me, but I am asking that you do. For Felicity”

 

With that, Ruby, Crowley, Sara and Oliver disappeared.

 

“Ugh, I hate when they do that! Why can’t anyone be normal and say bye”

 

Dean finally had answers. He had a timeline. They whole 3 years made sense to him now. But why would she give up her throne just as she changed everything? That didn’t sit well with him. In fact, it kept him up that night.

 

.               .               .

 

When Felicity snapped herself out of there, she had been expecting everyone to come with her. But to her surprise, she was the only one in the mansion. Where was everyone? She was drained. She went up to her bedroom, and jumped in the shower. Lilly and Chipit were sitting guard outside the bathroom, when she heard them growl. She turned off the water and listened. The growling got louder, and louder. She was starting to get nervous.

 

She stepped out of the shower, wrapped in a towel, and popped her head out of the bathroom door. She walked out when she saw who was there.

 

“Guys, its just Sara and Oliver. What’s got you in a bunch? Calm down. What took you so long to get back? What happened after I left?”

 

“Oh, nothing much. I’ll fill you in over breakfast. It was a tiring day though; I think I’m gonna head to bed. Oliver you coming?”

 

“ya. I’m coming. Goodnight Felicity. Sleep well”

 

Felicity thought that was strange. Not that he was following Sara to the bedroom, but he never said sleep well. He always said nighty night. Ya, big burly Oliver saying nighty night, she thought it was cute. But tonight was the first night since he had decided to stay that he changed it.

 

 Since he showed up, Oliver and Sara had decided to share a room. He felt safer that way. The only other options were to share with Ruby, which was still weird for him seeing her in Laurels body. And the other option was his own unprotected room. So he chose to stay with Sara where he knew it was protected.

 

Felicity got into bed, and called Lilly and Chipit to take their places at her sides on the bed, but neither of them budged from in front of the closet door. She tried calling them again. Lilly turned her head to Chipit, and Chipit got up off the floor and jumped up to lay beside Felicity. Lilly however stayed on the floor, staring at the door.

 

They never stayed on the floor. It was very weird for them not to want to sleep beside her. She was too tired from the events of the day to think about it anymore and she drifted off to sleep.

 

A little while after Felicity had fallen asleep, the closet door opened slightly. Lilly perked up, and started growling. The door was immediately closed. Lilly layed her head back down, still looking at the door.

 

 


	8. Somewhere Safe

He waited years for this. He did his time, now it was the perfect time to take it back. The throne would be his.

 

Lucifer had been on the run from Crowley for 19 years. He had made sure he was never found, never did anything to bring suspicions to himself. But tonight was the night he was going to kill Crowley’s daughter, and challenge Crowley again.

 

He had made it to the Starling City crossroads, when he saw him appear. Lucifer knew everything there was to know about what it meant to take over the throne. So this must mean it was her birthday. He thought he would stand there, try to keep out of sight and watch the King of Hell lead him straight to her. He just wasn’t expecting to be seen.

 

In a split second Crowley was gone.

 

Lucifer had found out information regarding Felicity. Where she lived, worked, who her friends were. He had gone to her apartment building, and saw one of her friends, Oliver, walking out the door. He looked mad. He watched as the man angrily walked towards a parked car, and got in. He remembered that Oliver was also her boss, so he decided in the morning to pay him a visit.

 

The next morning, Lucifer had gone to Queen Consolidated under the guise of an interested investor. He was given a meeting with Mr. Queen right away.

 

The young man had seemed off that morning, he had seemed lost. Lucifer, going under the name Nick, had asked what was troubling the man.

 

“One of my friends... they, died last night” Oliver told him.

 

That was all Lucifer needed to know that Crowley had taken her to his home.

 

‘Nick’ and Oliver became good friends over the next few months. He was turning Oliver into his old self.  He tried to make him forget the woman who was once Felicity Smoak, by turning him back towards drinking and partying. Something Oliver hadn’t done in years.

 

Oliver’s father had enough of what the CEO of his company was becoming. So he walked into Oliver’s office, and told him they were taking a trip.

 

It was all Lucifer’s doing. He had convinced Robert Queen the best thing Oliver needed was a vacation with his father, without the temptations of life, to bring him back around. Robert agreed. He was brining his son on a trip to China, aboard the Queen’s Gambit for a month to get his head out of his ass, and take back control of his life.

 

Everything went according to Lucifer’s plan. The boat would have a malfunction and he would see to it that Oliver was the only one to survive. He knew where the island was located, but it was protected against him in his form. He couldn’t just waltz on in and take over, or start a fight. But he knew that if Oliver washed up on shore they would take him in.

 

He waited. Months went by, still no sign of Oliver Queen. He was starting to think his plan wasn’t working. Until he got wind of a battle between Demons and Hunters and knew it was his time to strike.

 

.               .               .              

 

Felicity awoke to Chipit stirring on the bed, while Lilly growled at the closet door. She noticed it was open just a crack, and in the time it took her to blink, it was closed. Lilly had put her head back down, but Chipit jumped off the bed and layed beside Lilly. Something was seriously wrong, she thought to herself.

 

She thought back to the battle, she hadn’t noticed Sara, or Oliver during the time she was there until she saw them walking to the car before she disappeared. Something could have happened to them. She knew she could trust Ruby, so she quietly got out of bed, and walked to her door.

 

She quietly opened the door, and Ruby quickly got up from the chair she was sitting on.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong? Why are you still up?”

 

“Something’s bothering me. I can’t quite place it. But Oliver was acting strange when you guys came back. And Lilly slept on the floor staring at the door”

 

Ruby could tell she was visibly shaken by something. She had tried to keep eyes on Sara and Oliver during the battle, but had lost sight of both of them, each at different points. She hadn’t noticed anything off. But Felicity knew her friends. And if she said something was off, then it was.

 

“Well, why don’t you stay in my room tonight? Bring the pups, and ill stay in your room to see what happens.”

 

“I appreciate that. But, could you maybe just stay in the room with me? I know no one is up right now, but I’d feel a lot more comfortable in my own bed I think”

 

“Ya, no worries. Ill just sit and read and keep an eye out. So let’s get you settled back in shall we?”

 

 

The women walked back into the bedroom and Ruby was the first to notice Lilly and Chipit growling at the closet door again. She quickly glanced over and noticed it being shut. She immediately ran to it, and swung it open.  On the other side, stood Oliver.

 

Ruby pulled him out into the room, and pushed him against the wall, her hand balled up in his shirt, the other making a fist.

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

 

“Nothing, I was just checking on Lis to make sure she was ok”

 

“Go back to your room, and don’t open this door again!” she pushed him back into the closet and shut the door.

 

“Felicity, lets go for a walk. I need to ask you something. Come on pups, lets go”

 

Ruby and Felicity ended up walking to her office. It was the one room in the house that was completely guarded from prying eyes and ears. Felicity sat down in her chair with a concerned look on her face.

 

“Ruby? What’s wrong?”

 

“I don’t think that is Oliver Queen”

 

“What do you mean?” Felicity was confused

 

“He never calls you ‘Lis’. That’s only reserved for Sam and Dean. And the way the pups were growling at the door made me think they didn’t know who was there. But they know Oliver. They would never growl at him.”

 

“How do I find out if its really him? How could he be taken over? We have safe guards in place to ward against that kind of thing from happening. Should I grab the lieutenants and cage him until we know what happened?”

 

“Slow down. I think we need to get you somewhere safe, for now. We will act like everything is fine, and that you had a nightmare and I will say you got scared, and when I saw the door open I panicked. It will be fine. But we need to get you out of here. I will figure out what’s wrong, and deal with it”

 

“You don’t need to do that. I should be the one to do that. But I do understand. It is your job to protect me. Where should I go?”

 

.               .               .

 

Crowley and Donna were just leaving the little burger joint they had gone to for dinner. They were finally given another chance to have a life.

 

The moment Crowley had knocked on her door almost 8 months ago, he was expecting her to tell him to fuck off, but instead she let him in. They talked for hours, he apologized more than a few times, and by the time the sun was coming up she was asking him to stay with her. He finally had his Donna back.

 

It had been a blissful 8 months. They were so in love. They had travelled the world after he got Donna to quit her job, and promised to care for her until his dying breath. She had giggled at that statement knowing he was immortal. But she thought it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her.

 

So as they were leaving to go home, he got a feeling in the pit of his stomach. The only times he had ever felt that way was when Felicity was in trouble. He had felt it when she was 2 after the fight with Lucifer. He had felt it when he spotted him on her 21st birthday, and now, he was feeling it again. she was in trouble.

 

“Donna, I think somethings happened to our girl”

 

“What? How do you know?”

 

“that feeling. Its there. I’m taking us home, and I need to go check on her”

 

“Yes, yes, whatever you need to do. Go make sure our baby girl is ok”

 

He snapped Donna back to their apartment, and he snapped himself to the mansion.

 

Crowley had just walked into the office when he saw Felicity vanish.

 

“Where the fuck did she go? Do you mind telling me why she is leaving?”

 

“Crowley. How did you know?”

 

“I felt something was wrong. Now Ruby, tell me what the Hell is going on and I wont filet you and feed you to the hellhounds”

 

Knowing Crowley would actually do that. She was going to tell him anyways; she was scared of the man.

 

“Somethings wrong with Oliver. He was spying on her. And the pups keep growling at him. Felicity and I thought it was best…” she was cut off by him

 

“Where did she go?”

 

“She wouldn’t tell me. And I don’t want to know. Its safer that way. I have a plan. But you need to be on board for this to work”

 

“What’s this plan of yours?”

 

.               .               .

 

Sam and Dean were sitting in the living room of the Starling apartment watching a bad 80’s movie, when she appeared.

 

They both snapped back when they heard her enter. Dean was the first one off the couch.

 

“Hey, not that I’m not happy to see you or anything. But why are you here? And what are you wearing?” he grabbed her and hugged her.

 

She pulled away from him and sat on the chair in the corner of the room. She still had on her pyjamas. It was a matching red silk shorts and tank top.

 

“I needed to go somewhere safe, somewhere I’m protected. And I gave it a shot coming here. I didn’t know for sure if you would be here.” She was starting to cry

 

Sam got off the couch and walked towards the two. He placed a hand on her shoulder “I’m glad you thought of us. We will always protect you Lis. I’m going to go grab us some food, you look hungry. I’ll be back in a bit.” with that Sam walked out the front door, grabbing the keys to the car.

 

“Felicity, honey, what’s wrong? What happened the last 8 hours?” it really had been only 8 hours since he had picked her up off the battle field and kissed her and she left again. it was troubling that something could have happened in that time.

 

“I don’t think Oliver is Oliver anymore” she started bawling. She couldn’t control it any longer

 

Dean pulled her into him, and picked her up and he made his way back to the couch. She was sitting in his lap, head in his chest and he was rocking her.

 

“Hey Shhh, everything is going to be ok. Aw baby, it breaks my heart to see you like this. Take some time. And maybe when Sam gets back you can tell us what happened. Just let it out. I got you” the crying really was breaking his heart. It took everything in him not to cry along with her. But he had to stay strong for her.

 

20 minutes later Sam was walking back into the apartment with a bag full of Big Belly Burger. He noticed Dean rocking Felicity on the couch and knew something was terribly wrong. He gave his brother a questioning look, but Dean just shrugged. Felicity had felt the change in his shoulders and looked up to see Sam standing there.

 

“Sit down Sammy. I need to tell you both what happened”

 

They sat and listened to her tell them about Oliver possibly not being Oliver. She asked them if they had noticed anything, to which they both shook their heads. Dean was becoming more and more agitated as time went on and all he wanted to do was find ‘Oliver’, yes he had now taken up saying his name using air quotations, and beating him senseless. Maybe even torturing him.

 

The way ‘Oliver’ knew little bits of information made him think it was a Demon. No, he knew it was. And he wanted to kill the fucker.

 

Sam couldn’t believe that he had let Oliver out of his sight that day. It was his job to keep him safe. To make sure nothing happened to him. He felt so ashamed.

 

“I’m just going to go to my room and do some research. Ill see you guys in the morning”

 

“night Sammy” they both said in unison

 

“Dean, I seriously haven’t slept much. I assume you are sleeping in the master?”

 

“Oh, fuck, ya, sorry. I can sleep out here tonight. Its no worries”

 

“No, I don’t want to be alone. And besides, its your bed now. So can I sleep with you?”

 

“Of course. Go make yourself comfortable and ill be in in just a few”

 

She walked off into the bedroom and got into what used to be her side of the bed. She should have probably asked what side he slept on, but she was way too tired to care. And she knew he wouldn’t mind. As she got under the covers, she realized she needed to change, but when she looked down she was already in her pyjamas. She had left so fast she had forgotten all about what she was wearing, and forgot to even bring a change of clothes with her. She also felt lost without Lilly and Chipit. She slept with those dogs every night, it was just a strange feeling.

 

She was also just realizing she wasn’t wearing a bra when Dean walked into the room. He had gone to turn off the lights, and make sure all the windows and doors were locked. He glanced over at her laying in his bed. She had chosen the opposite side that he normally slept on.

 

“Hey, I didn’t know what side was yours. I can move…”

 

“No, I sleep on the other side” she shot him a glare in disbelief “promise”

 

He got into his side of the bed, and as soon as he layed down she was pulling him close.

 

“I’m sorry for just showing up like that”

 

“Do not apologize. You never have to apologize to me. I actually wanted to thank you for trusting us to be the ones you came to”

 

“Of course I trust you Dean. You wouldn’t be the man I love if I didn’t” she pressed her back more into his chest and his arms curled tighter around her

 

“Felicity?”

 

“Yaaaaaaa” she was in mid yawn

 

“I’m really liking the pj’s” he chuckled

 

“Thaaat’s niiiiice”

 

Chuckling “I love you Felicity.”

 

“Night night”

 

“Good night future Mrs. Winchester”

 

 It wasn’t until the morning that she had registered what he said to her as she fell asleep wrapped in his arms the night before.

 

 

 


	9. The Set Up

Felicity awoke feeling a pair of arms wrapped around her. She stumbled out of bed and looked back. The night before finally came to her. The running away, going to Dean, and subsequently sharing a bed with Dean. Wait, oh my god she thought. Dean called me future Mrs. Winchester. Oh shit, how the hell does he know about that? Then it dawned on her, Ruby.

 

“That bitch”

 

“what was the baby?” Dean asked stretching and feeling the empty side of the bed

 

“Oh, nothing. Its nothing. Sorry I woke you”

 

“what did I tell you last night about apologizing?” he smirked

 

“really? Nothing? I can’t apologize for anything?” lifting her eyebrows looking back at him

 

“No. nothing. Come back to bed. We have a lot to catch up on” he chuckled

 

“Dean, I would love to, but its already 9 and I need clothes and coffee”

 

“Oh, don’t worry about that. Sammy grabbed some this morning. He should be back anytime with them and breakfast”

 

“Seriously? When did he tell you that?”

 

“I asked him before I came to bed. There is no way I am letting you go back to get your own clothes, and there’s no way I am letting you go out any time soon. You have no idea who else is after you”

 

“first off, you don’t tell me what to do. Second, I agree I don’t know if Non-Oliver has any cohorts”

 

“That’s my girl. Not letting anyone tell you what to do. Haha. I think Sammy put on a pot of coffee before he left this morning.”

 

And with that she was out of the bedroom and racing to the kitchen. She heard Dean laugh behind her. There was so much she needed to do. She needed to let Ruby work her hoodoo and figure out what happened to the real Oliver. Felicity needed to change her appearance. She felt it was time to go back to her old self. And she needed to sit down and tell Dean, in her own words, that she wanted to marry him.

 

She figured Ruby had told him after she left the battle, but knowing her she didn’t do it in the warmest terms. Either way, it sounded like he wanted to marry her too. She also needed to get in touch with her Dad and ask for his help. No doubt he already knew, but she felt she needed to tell him in person. She would take a quick trip to Vegas and visit her parents to inform them.

 

Sam had just come back with clothes for her, and he took a gamble, and bought a couple boxes of hair dye. He didn’t like the look of the new Felicity so he thought he would subtly tell her to change it back. He found her in the kitchen pouring a cup of coffee.

 

“Hey Lis. I grabbed you some clothes” he handed her the bags

 

“Thanks” she was going through the bags, noticing, bra’s and underwear “this is a little embarrassing, but how did you know my size?”

 

“Um” rubbing his neck, looking everywhere but at her “Dean told me”

 

“Oh. I’m not even going to ask how he knows. Haha. But I will need to go out later, I need to go back to normal, and that means I need hair dye…. Wait, did you really buy me dye?” she pulled out 2 boxes and shook her head, smiling. “Sam you really are the best”

 

“Haha, thanks. I gotta run though, meeting with a potential new case today. So I will catch you and Dean later”

 

“Later Sammy”

 

Dean walked into the kitchen and noticed all the bags.

 

“He even got you hair dye? Wow, that boy really wants the old Felicity back”

 

It was hours until Felicity emerged from the bathroom. Sam had gotten back some time ago from his meeting, and Dean was going crazy at how long she was taking. He was about go bang down the door and ask what was taking so long.

 

She walked out into the living room. Her hair was blonde again, tied in her usual ponytail, and her black framed glasses were back. She was wearing a yellow pencil skirt, beige and purple floral blouse and a purple long sleeve cardigan. She paired the look with black T-strap heals. Both men turned around and their mouths dropped to the floor.

 

“holy shit Lis, you look great” Sam said

 

Dean was speechless

 

“Thanks Sammy. And thank you for getting me these. It kind of feels great looking like myself again”

 

Before Sam could say anything Dean was up on his feet.

 

“Sammy, I suggest you leave. NOW!” he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the bedroom and slammed the door.

 

“Geez, at least wait till I actually leave” he said while hearing giggling. He walked out the front door to find something to do.

 

.               .               .

 

 

“Ruby! This is seriously a stupid, moronic, and probably the dumbest idea you could have come up with”

 

“Crowley, I know. But I really think it will work”

 

Crowley couldn’t believe he was agreeing to this kind of plan. It put his daughter at risk, not to mention everyone else. And it could end very badly. And he was sure Dean wouldn’t go along with. He always had a soft spot for the Winchester brothers. Sure they killed a lot of demons, but without their father, he wouldn’t have survived and in turn saved his daughter from Lucifer.

 

Sadly, Crowley had come to realization, that somehow, Lucifer had gotten a hold of Oliver.

 

He thought back to breakfast. He and Ruby walked into the dining room to be greeted by Sara and Oliver, but just as Ruby had said, he seemed different. Over the last 8 months the two men had always stayed away from each other. They never said more than hi or bye. So when Crowley sat down for breakfast he was surprised, rather his suspicions were confirmed when Oliver struck up a conversation with the man.

 

It wasn’t until Sara nudged ‘Oliver’ that he stopped talking. Most likely realizing that the real Oliver didn’t do such things. He had asked to be excused, which again, was not like the real Oliver. Sara had followed after him. Ruby glanced over to Crowley and raised her eyebrows in an attempt to convey ‘see what I mean’ to which he looked back, pursed his lips and nodded.

 

The former King of Hell was going to visit the Winchesters. He felt that is where she had gone. Which in a way, it hurt a little. Knowing she chose to go to them over her parents. But he wasn’t surprised. He needed to go home, fill Donna in on the plan, and find Felicity.

 

When he showed up at the apartment in Vegas, he was surprised to see his daughter already there. So was Dean.

 

“Well nice to see my Wife tells me when our daughter shows up”

 

“Oh stop it. I’m sorry if I wanted to have some alone time with my daughter and her beau”

 

“Mom!”

 

“Sorry baby girl, I’m just so happy you two got together. I know I never really truly liked Dean before. I’m sorry about that honey. But I’m so happy you found each other. When are you going to make me a grandmother?”

 

Felicity spit out the drink she was sipping on, and glared at her mother. She obviously knew about the contract, but how could she be so bold as to bring it up to the man she had literally only been with twice. But she looked over at Dean and he was as calm as could be.

 

“mom can you seriously shut your mouth. I love you. But please” she felt a hand on her arm. It was Dean, and he had his goofy little smile on.

 

He leaned in and whispered into her ear  “what we did earlier, there maybe a grandbaby for her sooner than later”

 

“What? I did not need to know that! But I am happy that you two were irresponsible” Crowley smirked. He sat beside Donna who was giving him a questioning look.

 

“Mom, dad, I think we should probably leave”

 

“no, I came to tell your mother the plan Ruby came up with. So it works perfectly that you are here. I don’t like it one bit, but I do think it is smart”

 

“Ok, I’m listening”

 

.               .               .

 

 

 Felicity had been back at the mansion for the last month. She had been spending a lot of time in her office, staying out of sight. The plan sounded stupid. But she had agreed to it. Dean was not thrilled, but he had agreed to go along with it. But that meant Felicity needed to leave him. Again. He was beginning to not be able to count the times she left him on one hand. They had a few days together before she had to go back. It had been suspicious with the Queen missing, people were starting to talk.

 

Felicity was set to make an announcement that afternoon. No one had a clue what it was about, but rumors where she was taking a husband. Dean’s name had been floated around with the theory and for the most part they were thrilled for her. There were some that wanted to see him in the pit for all that he had done.

 

Everyone would play their part. Sadly, Sara would be left out of the plan, so when Felicity announced it would be Oliver she would be marrying in a month’s time, she had been stunned. Felicity hated lying to her best friend, but it was necessary.

 

“Seriously? You just dump Dean like that? How could you Felicity?” Sara was pissed.

 

“I know it doesn’t make sense to you, but he is here. Dean could never step foot on this island. He would be eaten alive”

 

“I get it, but couldn’t you do something like your dad did? Visit him all the time?”

 

“No Sara, I chose to stay here. I wont be travelling anymore” but that was a lie.

 

Felicity, Crowley, and Ruby, would meet every few days away from the island to discuss the progress of the plan. It was going amazingly. ‘Oliver’ had been thrilled to be chosen. That same evening, he had told Felicity he loved her, and had for years. He always tried to kiss her after that, and she wouldn’t allow him to. He became agitated after a few attempts, but she told him it was better to wait for the wedding. They had never kissed, or been together, and she told him it was best just to wait and make a sceptical of it. To which he agreed. Of course he agreed, he was freaking Lucifer. Any way to get what he wanted, he would do anything.

 

It was a week before the wedding when Felicity fell ill. No one could figure out what was wrong with her. When it hit her.

 

.               .               .

 

She snapped herself to meet up with Dean. He had gone to Central City, and had just finished defeating a werewolf. He had just been getting into the impala with Sam when he saw her out of his review mirror. He got out of the car and walked towards the trunk.

 

“Are you ok?”

 

“Ya, I’m fine. The plan is in full swing, don’t worry. That’s not why I am here though” she started to look sick. She quickly ran to the bushes and threw up. Dean ran up to her, and held her ponytail out of the way.

 

“What’s wrong? You don’t look good” he was so concerned seeing her like that

 

“um well, so how do I say this? Um. I stopped by a drug store before seeing you” she waited.

 

“Ok?” she could see he didn’t understand by his reaction

 

“And I took a test……”

 

“What kind of test do you get....at…. a…. druuuug……... OH MY GOD. FELICITY! Are you pregnant?” he could hardly contain himself

 

“Ya Dean. We’re going to have a baby”


	10. Big Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. i started writing it, and it came about naturally.

After seeing how Felicity had taken charge of Hell, and that good she was doing, he decided to keep an eye on her. He was about to step in during the battle when she had showed up and banished the Demons participating to the pit. He had been impressed. 

He watched how Lucifer had taken a hold of a close friend of hers, he should have stopped him then, but chose to see what happened. This girl was smart, and she was strong. He had listened in on the plan, and had agreed to himself that it was indeed stupid. Oliver was a good person, and he needed to be saved. Their plan would be the death of him. And he couldn’t sit back and watch that happen. 

The wedding taking place, and the officiant had asked if anyone had any reason why they should not be married, when He walked in. 

Felicity, Crowley, Ruby, and Sara looked on in amazement by the man anyone of them had never met. 

“My son, what have you done?”

“What are you doing here?”

“I have come to take you home”

“this is my home. This is where I belong”

“No. you lost this home a long time ago”

Lucifer tried to move, but was stuck in place. A devil’s trap he thought to himself. 

“Lucifer, its time to go”

“What? I’m Oliver”

“Oh cut the crap, we all know you aren’t” Felicity interjected

The crowd gasped. Just then the army came into the hall, most likely at a silent command from Crowley, and circled the group.

“Please son, don’t make this harder than it needs to be”

“This is my rightful home, that is my rightful throne. How could you just let them take it from me?”

“because you were no good. You went against everything I sent you here to do”

The mysterious man stepped closer to Felicity, the army tightened the circle not knowing what to expect. He placed a hand on her wrist

“You are good. Before you, I would have never interfered. But it was time I helped rid the world of my son”

He pointed towards Lucifer and suddenly there was a bright light illuminating the hall and everyone shielded their eyes. When the room went back to normal they all looked around, and the man was gone.

“what happened?” 

“Oliver?” Felicity asked taking a step towards him

“Ya, what’s going? And why are you wearing a wedding dress?” he moved and took a step outside of the devil’s trap, that was when they all knew it was really him.

Ruby walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder “what’s the last thing you remember?”

“I had been stabbed during the battle, and then my friend Nick was there asking me something, I was so out of it. But I remember saying yes”

Back in Felicity’s office, she filled Sara and Oliver on everything that had happened the last few months. They were stunned. Sara could now see everything that she had missed. She felt guilty in not being able to know her friend was not himself. Felicity filled everyone in on her pregnancy.

Sara ran up to her, tears in her eyes “Oh my god! I am so happy for you and Dean. Wait, it is Dean’s right?”

“Ya, its Dean’s” she chuckled.

Ruby approached her and hugged her as well “That is wonderful news. I can’t wait to see Grandpa Crowley” she laughed

“Oh can it Ruby” he shot her a glare “I am so happy for you baby girl. Does Dean know?”

“Ya, he was the first one I told. I mean you knew, but knowing and being told are two different things. Does mom know?”

. . .

Felicity, Dean, Crowley and Donna were sitting in the apartment in Vegas when she told her mother.

“Oh baby! That is wonderful! I’m going to be a grandma? Oh Fergus. We need to start shopping, and setting everything up, and we need a bigger place. We need room for the baby”

“Fergus?” Dean asked with raised eyebrows and smirk

“Birth name. but Donna is the only one allowed to call me that. Got it?” he shot him a glare

Dean laughed

“Oh and we need to set up appointments, oh and um, where do you want to have the baby? And we need to um, oh, hmm”

“Mom calm down. First thing we will be doing is getting married”

“Sorry love, but you can’t. You must wait until after the baby is born. Normally you would be married for a few years before a child, and then the transformation would be complete. But since you are already pregnant, I have no idea what that might do. So to be safe, you need to wait”

“Oh” 

“ok, well, Crowley. Help me out here” Dean was wiggling his ring finger, and a 2 carrot diamond ring appeared in his hand. He looked to Crowley and nodded in appreciation. 

He got down on one knew in front of Felicity and pulled at her left hand. Donna started squealing behind him. 

“Wait!” Crowley shouted

Dean and Felicity looked at him stunned. With a snap of his fingers, Sam, Sara, Oliver and Ruby appeared. They were disoriented at first, but quickly caught on when they noticed Dean’s position. Sara squealed, much like Donna, and Crowley motioned to continue.

“Felicity Megan Smoak. I have loved you since the day we met on your 18th birthday. I tried staying away, but your pull was too strong. When we finally decided to give, whatever it was we were doing, a chance. You were ripped from me. It was the worst day of my life. Over the last year and a bit, I have fallen deeper in love with you. When I was told about your contract, the only thing I wanted out of my life was to be the man you married and the man you would have children with. We are almost at the child part, but will you make me the happiest man alive, and become Mrs. Winchester?”

He placed the ring on her finger and she lunged at him. Placing a deep passionate kiss upon his lips. She pulled back and rested her forehead against his and looked into his gorgeous green eyes.

“Yes Dean! Of course I’ll marry you!”

The room erupted in cheers.

. . .

Felicity was now 6 months pregnant, and Dean had reluctantly moved into the mansion with her. They had turned Sara’s old room into the nursery. 

Sara and Oliver had decided to give their relationship another chance, and moved back to Starling. No one had liked the idea of Sam being alone, so Oliver and Sara bought a house, and asked him to move in with them. He felt weird about it at first, but with a push from Dean, he accepted. 

Ruby had stayed on as body guard to Felicity, but she was also now the advisor to the Queen. 

Dean was finishing setting the nursery up when he heard whimpering

“Hey fluff balls. Just cuz there is going to be a baby coming, doesn’t mean you’ll be forgotten. It just means there will be one more person you need to protect”

Lilly and Chipit nudged his legs, and he chuckled. He never thought he would see the day where he would love those invisible dogs, just as much as Felicity did. 

 

Crowley had remembered Donna asking for a bigger place. So he bought one. But instead of Vegas, it was in Starling. He knew his daughter would be making more trips to visit her friends, and he thought it would be perfect for them to be there too. 

He chose a house big enough for a huge family. It had 5 bedrooms, and 4 bathrooms. He had it decorated to match the mansion on Lian Yu. It had a large yard, and he had put in a jungle gym for when the rugrat got older. He had brought Donna, Felicity and Dean to the house. They all fell in love with it. And he told them he got it for Donna, to which she hugged and kissed him and jumped for joy. He also told them, he bought it for the new family. So they would have a place to stay anytime they were in the city. 

. . .

The day finally came for baby Winchester to make its appearance. Felicity wanted to give birth at Starling General with all of her friends around her. The only one missing was Ruby. She felt going back to the city that Laurel had grown up in might end badly. But just as the baby was coming Ruby was snapped into the room. 

Amelia Fergie Winchester was born June 6th, at 6:06pm. Of course the princess of Hell would pick 666.

Their little family grew that day. Along with news that Sara and Oliver were expecting. 

Now that Felicity had given birth, it was time to plan the wedding. 

. . .

It was mid September and Donna had outdone herself. The whole backyard was transformed. Off to the left side were two tents. One covering tables, and the other the dance floor. In the centre of the yard, an archway with purple, and pink flowers that the officiant was standing under. She had even made a faux ceiling by using strings upon strings of lights. 

The only guests they wanted were her parents, Sam, Sara, Oliver and Ruby. She wanted to keep it simple and quiet. 

Dean was standing in front of the officiant in a black suit with a red button down. His hair was slicked back, and he was nervous. His heart started pounding in his chest as he heard the music start up. 

It was finally time to make her his wife.

Everyone stood from their chairs to look at the back door Felicity would come out of escorted by her father. 

The door opened, and everyone gasped. She looked stunning. 

Her hair was curled and pinned to the side, her make up was subtle with bright red lips. Her dress was strapless, with lace flowers covering the entire bodice. The skirt was knee length and full. She had bright red strappy stilettos to match her lips, and Dean’s shirt.

She looked at Dean, and she had never seen him look at her like that. 

Crowley walked her closer to him and she noticed tears forming in his eyes. She mouthed ‘I love you’ to him, and her father stretched out her hand for him to take. 

He slightly stumbled in his step to get closer to her, everyone giggled, but Dean hadn’t even noticed. He took her hand, and mouthed ‘I love you too’

After the ceremony and dinner, the music started playing and everyone got up from their seat and danced. 

A few hours later, Felicity, was growing tired. Being a new mom was tiring enough, but add in a long day, she was exhausted. Dean took notice to his Wife’s fading appearance. 

“Mrs. Winchester, lets get out of here”

“That’s a great idea Mr. Winchester”

He took her hand and led her back into the house. 

. . .

After a few months of marriage. Trying to juggle being a wife, mother and Queen. She needed to take some time off. She wanted to try to give her daughter a normal life, and promoted Ruby. 

Felicity would still be Queen, but Ruby would be in charge. She trusted her, but that didn’t mean she didn’t ask for daily reports, or make surprise visits. 

A few weeks before Christmas, Sara and Oliver welcomed a baby boy named Robert Lawrence Queen, on December 13th. Felicity and Dean had been named the god parents, and Felicity was so happy her little Amelia would have someone to play with in a few months. 

Amelia had just turned 1 and Dean had been pestering Felicity to have another child. What he didn’t know was she was already pregnant. 

John Samuel Winchester was born October 31st, at 10:31pm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading my story. I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i had fun writing it! i might do one-shots to accompany this, so if you are interested please let me know!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for giving my story a chance. I will continue to write more chapters as fast as I can. So far there is no end in sight for me. I will try to put out at least a chapter or 2 every few days. Thank you again for reading, and please let me know what you think. Suggestions are welcome :)


End file.
